Truth or Dare
by dontdareScream
Summary: It all started at the beginning of the 5th year with a quiet hah Truth or Dare game in which Ron licks honey off of Seamus' chest. Harry is dared to kiss Malfoy... and you can guess the confusion that follows. HarryDraco slash.
1. Delicious Honey

Disclaimer: not mine, blah blah.

Author's Note: I wrote the first three chapters about two years ago so it's been a while since I've read any Harry Potter…

CHAPTER 1

DELICIOUS HONEY

"What??" screeched Ron, jumping up from his seat on the red and gold rug that covered the Gryffindor common room floor. "There is no way in _hell_ I'm doing that." he glared around at his friends, most of whom were sprawled out on the rug in front of the roaring fireplace.

The only other person in the room who did not appear to be having the time of his life was Neville.

"Dean, I don't think this is such a good idea..." the boy muttered, looking around the room for some support from his fellow classmates.

"Oh, fine" Dean grumbled, taking pity on the boy, "Seamus then."

"WHAT" Ron exploded.

"Oh, come on Ronny Boy, what's the matter?" Seamus batted his eyelashes in Ron's direction. "Afraid you might like it?"

Ron, his face rapidly becoming an interesting shade of scarlet, lunged at Seamus only to be grabbed and dragged backward by Dean and Harry before he could attack the object of his displeasure.

"Oh come on, Ron, it's only Seamus..." Harry's attempt at calming his best friend down only served to do the opposite.

"ONLY Seamus"

Harry tried again. "Now, Ron, look here—"

"NO! I am NOT going to lick honey off of Seamus' chest, and FURTHERMORE, I—"

"BLOODY _HELL_, RON, WILL YOU _SHUT UP?_ I'M TRYING TO STUDY!!!"

The entire common room became deathly silent and Ron simply stood there with his mouth hanging open, halted in mid sentence.

"Uh, Hermione?" Harry said, glancing incredulously over at the quiet corner of the room where the girl sat, glaring at them over a pile of books and scrolls.

"Uhm... sorry," Ron said lamely, regaining his power of speech.

"Apology accepted," Hermione replied curtly, burying her nose back in the book she had previously been reading and (seemingly) tuning out everyone else in the room.

A few stifled giggles could be heard coming from various corners of the room where two groups of second and third years were still gathering their studying material to bring up to their dorms.

"What are you looking at?" Ron growled, glaring around at anyone who dared to laugh.

"Wow, you've got yourself a pretty controlling girlfriend haven't you, Ronny Boy?"

The only clue that Hermione had heard Seamus' comment was a slightly raised eyebrow as she continued to read.

"She is NOT my–"

Dean cut Ron off before the redhead had a chance to get any farther than that. "Seamus, shut up, will you? Ron, I said 'truth or dare' and you picked 'dare'. Are you too scared to do it?"

"Me, _scared?_" Ron asked, looking offended. "Of course not." He chose to ignore the amused glance Harry sent him.

"Well then?" dean watched him expectantly.

"Ugh," and a disgusted look, was the only response he got.

The small group of fourth-years continued to watch Ron expectantly.

"Ugh, OK, OK, I'll do it, go get the honey so I can get it over with!"

Dean grinned triumphantly.

After reluctantly (and with an abundance of curses and complaints) following through with the dare given to him by Dean, Ron immediately rushed to the nearest sink to rinse out his mouth ("Ugh, I actually licked Seamus' chest!"), disregarding the fact that it was located in the girl's lavatory.

No one from the small group of fourth-year boys noticed this until a squealing Parvati rushed out of the door Ron had closed seconds before, a hairbrush in one hand and a bottle of magical nail polish remover in the other.

"Oops, sorry Parvati," came Ron's muffled apology from behind the quickly closing door.

Parvati glared daggers at a chuckling Seamus, flipped her hair over her shoulder and flounced up the stairs to the girls' dormitory without a backward glance.

"Ugh... I'm never eating honey again!" Ron groaned, reappearing from the girl's lavatory.

"Oh come _on_, Ron, it wasn't really that bad."

"_That_ is a matter of opinion, Seamus," said Ron, sitting down on the chair furthest from the other boy.

"Yes, and, might I add, your opinion doesn't matter, _Ronny Boy_," Seamus smirked.

"That, also, is a matter of opinion, Seamus. And stop calling me that!"

"And so is—"

"Will you two shut up?" Harry inquired pleasantly. "Ron, it's your turn."

Ron stretched his arms above his head and sent Harry a condescending look. "Alright then, Harry. Truth or Dare."

"Oh, why me? Just look at Neville over there. He's positively _dyeing_ to be asked."

Ron didn't even spare a glance for the less-than-enthusiastic Neville.

"Nope. _Harry_."

Harry sighed. "Truth."

"Alright then. Harry, I dare you to kiss Malfoy in the hallway before double potions tomorrow morning."

"Hey, I said TRUTH!"

Seamus grinned. "Sorry old boy, just be glad it's not Snape."

"But... but..." Harry stammered. "...But... _Malfoy??_ No way, you've got to be joking!"

"Well, if you'd rather it be Snape..."

"NO, I'll do it!"

Now it was Ron's turn to grin. "I knew you'd come around."

Harry glared.

The first thought that passed through Harry's mind when he awoke the next morning was 'Oh no. Why did I let them talk me into kissing Malfoy?'

Upon seeing Harry start to stir, an annoyingly cheerful and wide-awake Seamus bounded over to his bedside and hollered in his ear.

"RISE AND SHINE, HARRY, IT JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE YOUR LUCKY DAY!"

"Mmpf. Go away, Seamus." Harry rolled over and pulled the blankets up over his head.

Seamus was not about to be ignored. He yanked the blankets onto the floor, revealing a very grumpy Harry with his eyes scrunched shut, dressed in green, flannel pajamas.

"Morning sunshine!"

Harry somehow managed to look murderous without opening his eyes.

TBC


	2. Kissing Malfoy

CHAPTER 2

KISSING MALFOY

It was almost time for Potions and Harry's mind was racing, trying to come up with a way to get out of the horrible dare.

"Come on, Ron, this is Malfoy we're talking about here. I promise I'll kiss anyone else in the entire school! Er, as long as it's not Snape... please Ron, I promise I'll do the next dare you give me no matter what it is!"

Ron was in a surprisingly good mood, considering that he was about to be tortured for 1 1/2 hours by his least favorite professor. Hermione on the other hand was almost as upset as Harry was.

"Ron, it isn't fair. Harry doesn't want to do it. How would you like to be in his place?"

Ron looked horrified for a moment, then shrugged and said with a wide grin "Well, I'm not."

"Ron!"

The small group of Gryffindors had just rounded a bend in the hallway when Draco Malfoy sauntered into view, walking towards the Potions classroom from the other direction, flanked by Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of the 5th year Slytherins.

"Oh no, not in front of all of them!" Harry groaned. Ron, who hadn't anticipated this, had begun to look as if he wanted to take back the dare. He was contemplating tapping Harry on the shoulder and whispering "you don't have to" in his friend's ear when Harry stepped forward. "Malfoy, tell your friends to go into class, I have something to say to you. Alone." He glanced pointedly at the two hulking figures standing dumbly behind the tall blonde.

"And why would he want to do that, Potter?" came Pansy Parkinson's annoying voice, interrupting, as usual.

Malfoy glared at Harry and his friends and, if for no other reason than because Pansy would have done differently, jerked his head in the direction of the slightly open doorway to Professor Snape's classroom. Pansy and the others looked resentful, but followed his order none the less.

Crabbe and Goyle, however, who didn't catch the meaning of Malfoy's nod, stayed where they were, looking questioningly at the retreating backs of their classmates.

"Crabbe, Goyle! I said leave!"

Harry could hear Goyle whisper to Crabbe as they left. "He did? I didn't hear him."

Once they had gone, Malfoy looked skeptically at the Gryffindors standing behind Harry, watching him expectantly. "Tell your friends to leave."

"Aww, Harry–"

Harry interrupted, terrified that the kiss might be mentioned. "Seamus! Go on. Please."

With a great deal of grumbling and knowing smirks over their shoulders, they too trooped off towards the now closed classroom door.

Harry gulped.

"So what's so important, Potter? I haven't got all day."

Now it was just the two of them standing there in the empty hallway, the tension growing stronger by the second.

Harry's hands were shaking.

Taking a huge breath, he closed the distance between them in two steps and, before the taller boy could react, reached up and pulled the blonde head down by the collar, squinted his eyes shut, and placed a light kiss on those inviting lips.

When he opened his eyes, Malfoy was staring wide-eyed at him as though he had just sprouted purple polka dotted butterfly wings and a long furry tail.

Harry's cheeks were rapidly flushing a brilliant shade of red.

"It was a dare, alright?"

_Oh my god, I can't believe I did that, I actually kissed Malfoy! Oh my god!_

Without a backward glance, Harry turned around and bolted through the classroom door.

Snape looked up from his desk at the loud BANG the door made when it shut.

"5 points, potter, you're late!"

Harry took a seat at the very back of the classroom, avoiding the amused gazes of his fellow Gryffindor classmates and searching, suspicious ones of Slytherin classmates.

He sighed. Class hadn't even started yet and already he had lost points. AND, to make matters worse, his lips were tingling and he had the oddest, fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach. No, he definitely didn't like the feeling.

Five minutes later, Malfoy walked in the door looking a bit disconcerted.

Pansy cooed and sent him concerned looks interspersed with I'll-deal-with-you-later glares in Harry's direction.

Snape took 5 more points from Gryffindor for making his prize student late.

Everyone who had been a part of the truth or dare game the other night waited impatiently for a chance to find out what had happened in the hallway.

Hermione sent Harry a worried look and then began taking notes.

Draco had never been so confused in his life. Firstly, his worst enemy had walked up to him in the corridor and given him a kiss on the lips.

Draco shifted in his seat and stirred his potion to the left.

Secondly, he had actually _liked_ it. Bloody fucking hell, what was the world coming to?

_I didn't really like it, I'm not going crazy. I didn't really like it, I'm not going crazy. I am NOT going crazy..._

He glanced over at Harry who sat at his desk, staring down into his cauldron. Ron sat beside him, pestering him in low tones about god knows what.

By tomorrow the entire school would probably know about the incident in the corridor. Draco was beginning to get scared. What if his _father_ found out?

Thirdly, right when he had been about to lean forward and kiss Harry back, the raven-haired boy had told him it was only a dare.

Draco shuddered. It was a damn good thing Harry hadn't given him the chance to make an even bigger fool of himself!

Fourthly and lastly, he had felt the most disturbing, overwhelming sense of loss when those lovely pink lips (get a grip, Draco!) uttered those five words. "It was a dare, alright?" They echoed around in his head, repeating themselves over and over again so that Draco wanted to clap his hands over his ears and drown out the sound.

_Jesus Christ, Draco, what's wrong with me?_

BOOM!

For the first time in Draco Malfoy's life, his cauldron exploded and he couldn't rightfully place the blame on anyone other than himself.

The room became so silent that a small fly could be heard buzzing around the tiny window set in the wall right where it met the ceiling.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape thundered, bearing down on the shocked group of Slytherins. "Who did this?"

"It was Potter, Professor Snape, I saw him!" cried Pansy, lying through her teeth. It was obvious to everyone in the room that Harry had not been the one at fault.

The Gryffindor side of the room started to argue but was quickly silenced by the usually timid hand that shot up in the far back of the room.

"I'm sorry professor, it was my fault."

Draco had thought he had seen too much to be surprised again that day. Obviously, he was wrong.

Fifthly. In which Potter took the blame for a mistake made by Draco.

Draco was more confused than ever, and that in itself disconcerted him.

"5 more points, Potter."

TBC


	3. Intriguing Eyes

CHAPTER 3

INTRIGUING EYES

Harry wondered, as he knelt on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor of Snape's office with a soapy rag, what on earth had come over him that morning. He had actually taken the blame for something that was Malfoy's fault. He couldn't believe it. What in the world had possessed him?

So far, he had done a fine job of avoiding everyone but he knew that when he returned to his common room after detention with Snape, talking would be unavoidable.

Draco paced up and down in front of the Slytherin common room's roaring and crackling fireplace, his hands shoved firmly into the pockets on either side of his stylish black pants to stop them from fiddling with his hair and robes. What if it was all a big joke concocted by the Terrible Trio and the rest of their friends to put him to shame? What if one of the teachers had seen? What if–

"What's the matter, Drakey-poo? What happened in the hallway with Potter?" Pansy said, pronouncing the last word as if it were something extremely foul smelling, stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

The girl flounced out of her room (since she and Draco had been made Slytherin prefects, they both had their own separate rooms) and fell into a nearby chair in what she viewed to be a seductive manner. Draco paused in his pacing to give her a disinterested look, noting the fact that she had donned a see-through top made out of a light, silky material. He went back to his pacing.

This apparently made pansy very cross. She squirmed in the chair, rearranging her position so that her skirt was hiked up above her knees. She leaned forward, to give Draco a good view of the cleavage her shirt already did very little to hide.

"Drakkey," she said in an airy voice, willing him to look over at her.

It seemed to work, but not with the outcome she had intended.

"What do you want, Pansy? I have my own problems to deal with!" He said sharply, halting abruptly and turning to take in her new, provocative pose. Instead of having the desired effect on him, it only caused to annoy him even more.

"I..." Pansy said uncertainly, gazing up at him through her long, magically enhanced eyelashes. Perhaps this was not a good time to bring up that morning's Potions class.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with my Transfiguration homework. You're always so good at everything and I can't quite get a grasp on the new spell we learned yesterday."

Draco strode forward and placed one hand on each arm of the chair Pansy sat in and leaned down so that their noses were almost touching. Pansy could feel his warm breath on her cheek and she closed her eyes, inwardly rejoicing.

She had almost seduced the most sought after boy at Hogwarts. "Drakey..." she whispered.

She recieved a nasty surprise when Draco lifted one of his hands from the chair arm and gave the long wavy hair falling gracefully about her shoulders a painful yank.

"Go ask Blaise. I'm sure he would be _delighted_ to help you with your... homework."

He pushed off from the chair with his other hand and strode off, intent on getting rid of the memory of Potter's soft lips brushing against his own...

Back in the chair where he had left her, Pansy slowly brought a hand up to feel her tender scalp. Her nose prickled as it always did when she was about to cry.

"Ow," she whispered tearfully, rubbing the side of her head. "Bastard. Why do I even bother? Nobody ever notices me anyway." She straightened her skirt angrily and curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. Would she ever find somebody who appreciated her? A tear rolled down her cheek.

Harry walked slowly down the cold, deserted corridor. He could hear the extremely faint sounds of laughter coming from behind a large portrait that was really the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He knew he shouldn't be here, but he was dreading the thought of returning to his own dorm room.

He could picture what everyone would be doing at that moment.

Hermione would be finishing up next weeks reading assignment and worrying about having enough time to make a few hats for the house elves. Ron would be avoiding his schoolwork as usual, most likely talking about Harry with Dean and Seamus. And Neville? He was probably sitting by the fire, pretending to be clueless.

As Harry walked by a small passage, a pale hand reached out and grabbed him by the arm. Another hand came up to cover his mouth before he could cry out and he was dragged bodily into the alcove.

"Well, well. What's this? What are you doing snooping around in the dungeons at this hour, Potter?"

The cold voice was unmistakable. Harry shook off the offending hands and turned to face Draco Malfoy's arrogant form.

The corridor they stood in was one Harry had never noticed before. True, Harry had only been by here twice before in his second year (once on the way to the Slytherin dorms and once on the way back to Myrtle's bathroom). In both instances, though, he had been in too much of a hurry to actually take in the details of his surroundings. It was narrow and stuffy inside the passageway.

In such close proximity, Harry couldn't help but notice the way Draco's cheeks had a very subtle but lovely pink tinge to them and how long his eyelashes were.

The two boys stared at each other for a moment without saying anything. It was unlike Draco to be so quiet around Harry, but Harry was too busy staring to notice.

Draco took in Harry's slightly disheveled appearance. Messy hair (nothing new there), large glasses covering up his brilliant green eyes...

Draco had a sudden urge to look into those eyes without the interference of Harry's glasses. Angry at himself, he reached up, yanked them off of Harry's face, and they fell to the floor with a clatter. Harry instinctively reached for his wand, feeling very vulnerable without his glasses, and tried to take a step back. The narrow corridor didn't allow him this luxury, and he found himself backed up against the cold, stone wall, Draco's gaze piercing into him.

Since Draco made no other move to disarm him, the two boys stood there, an awkward silence filling the space around them.

Draco thought he had never seen anything more beautiful than Harry's eyes. He did not want to admit to himself that he found Harry's unkempt features rather cute, and he told himself that now was the time for a strategically placed insult. A curse. Anything to stop the silence.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was not used to this look; this look of confusion and curiosity. He had never seen anything but hatred directed at him from those green eyes, and he didn't know what to make of the lack thereof.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Harry whispered. Half of him was thinking _Harry, what the hell are you saying? Where's the insult? The shove?_

The other half of him, however, was thinking _How come I never noticed what an amazing, flawless face he has? If I just lean forward about three inches..._

Harry did not know what came over him. He leaned forward. About three inches, to be precise.

_Did he call me Draco…?_

Draco was shocked. All he could do was wach, spellbound, as Harry leaned forward, his eyes fluttering closed. For a split second, the thought occurred to him that this could be another dare, but all thought was erased from his mind when their lips met. The same feeling of excitement that he had experienced in the hallway that morning rushed through him. He could feel Harry's breathing quicken. Draco, not knowing what else to do, took advantage of the other boy's slightly parted lips and slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth.

The green eyes opened wide in shock. It was obvious that Harry had never been kissed or kissed anyone before. Draco's lips twisted upward in a smile. He was Harry's first kiss. He didn't know weather to be horrified or amused. Well the situation could not possibly be any worse. He might as well have some fun with the innocent boy's emotions.

Harry drew back, not sure whether to feel excited or revolted by what had just happened, but when Draco trailed a row of tiny kisses down his jaw-line, all thought left his mind.

TBC


End file.
